olimpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Geometria
É o estudo das figuras. A única geometria estudada no ensino médio é a euclidiana (apesar de existirem outras). A geometria pode ser feita de maneira bem mais rigorosa, mas não é necessário a quem quer estudar apenas para olimpíadas de matemática. Pontos e retas não possuem definição. É comum usarmos letras maiúsculas para representarmos pontos, como por exemplo A,B,C,\dots , enquanto costumamos usar letras minúsculas para representarmos retas, como por exemplo r,s,t,\dots . O conjunto formado pelos pontos A e B e por todos os pontos entre eles é chamado de segmento AB . Um segmento AB também pode ser representado por \overline{AB} . A sua medida pode ser representada por AB , \overline{AB} e \operatorname{med}(AB) . Os pontos A e B do segmento AB são chamados de extremos. Dois segmentos serão congruentes se possuírem a mesma medida. Sejam O e A pontos distintos. O conjunto formado pelos pontos do segmento AB e pelos pontos C tais que A está entre O e C é chamado de semirreta AB . A semirreta AB pode ser denotada por S_{AB} . Neste caso, o ponto O é chamado de origem. Podemos marcar segmentos conforme suas medidas: Se dois segmentos possuem a mesma marcação, então eles possuem a mesma medida. Caso contrário, eles podem não possuir a mesma medida. Definição Dizemos que M é ponto médio de um segmento AB quando AM=MB . Definição Dizemos que o ponto O é equidistante aos pontos A e B quando OA=OB . Retas O ponto em comum entre duas retas é chamado de ponto de intersecção (ou ponto de interseção). Neste caso, diremos que as retas se intersectam. Dizemos que duas ou mais retas são concorrentes se possuírem exatamente um ponto em comum. Duas retas são paralelas se elas não possuem nenhum ponto em comum. Se r e s são retas paralelas, podemos escrever que r \parallel s . Quando duas retas possuem todos os pontos em comum, diremos que elas são coincidentes. Alguns livros dizem dizem que as retas coincidentes também são paralelas. Dizemos que três ou mais pontos são colineares se existe uma reta que passa por todos eles. Ângulos Ângulo é a figura formada pela união de duas semirretas de mesma origem. Neste caso, as semirretas são chamadas de lados e a origem de vértice. No caso da figura a seguir, o ângulo pode ser representado por \angle AOB ou ainda A\widehat{O}B . Além do mais, podemos representar o ângulo acima por \angle BOA . O importante é que o vértice fique no meio. Caso não haja perigo de confusão, representaremos a medida de um ângulo simplesmente por \angle A ou \widehat{A} . É comum usarmos letras gregas para representarmos as medidas de ângulos, como por exemplo \alpha (alfa), \beta (beta), \gamma (gama), \theta (teta) etc. Podemos marcar ângulos conforme suas medidas: Se dois ângulos possuem a mesma marcação, então eles possuem a mesma medida. Caso contrário, eles podem não possuir a mesma medida. Dois ângulos são congruentes quando possuem a mesma medida. Um ângulo nulo é aquele que mede 0^{\circ} . Ele é formado por duas semirretas coincidentes. Na figura a seguir, o ângulo \angle AOB é nulo. Um ângulo é chamado de reto se sua medida for igual a 90^{\circ} . Um ângulo é agudo se ele mede menos de 90^{\circ} (e mais do que 0^{\circ} ). Já quando sua medida for maior que 90^{\circ} , chamaremos ele de obtuso. Dois ângulos são complementares se sua soma é igual a 90^{\circ} . Neste caso, um é chamado de complemento do outro. Além disso, dois ângulos são chamados de suplementares quando sua soma é igual a 180^{\circ} . Aqui, um é chamado de suplemento do outro. Ângulos Opostos Pelo Vértice Na figura a seguir, os ângulos \angle AOB e \angle COD são opostos pelo vértice (OPV). O mesmo acontece para os ângulos \angle AOC e BOD . Ângulos opostos pelo vértice possuem mesma medida. Definição Se duas retas r e s formam quatro ângulos de 90^{\circ} cada, diremos que elas são perpendiculares. Neste caso, escreveremos r \perp s . Definição Sejam A e B pontos e r uma reta. Se B pertence a r e AB é perpendicular a r , dizemos que B é o pé da perpendicular. Retas Paralelas Cortadas Por Uma Transversal Na figura a seguir, os pares de ângulos de mesma cor são chamados de ângulos correspondentes. Se duas retas são paralelas, então ângulos correspondentes possuem mesma medida. Se dois ângulos tiverem conforme uma das figuras a seguir, eles serão chamados de alternos internos: Já se eles estiverem conforme uma das próximas figuras, eles são chamados de alternos externos: Proposição Se tivermos pares de ângulos correspondentes e de mesma medida, então as retas são paralelas. Além disso, se tivermos pares de ângulos alternos internos e de mesma medida, entao as retas são paralelas. Por isso, se uma figura tiver ângulos de mesma medida, é interessante procurarmos retas paralelas. Proposição Se r e s são perpendiculares a t , então r e s são paralelas. Proposição Se r e s são paralelas e t é paralela a u , então a medida do menor ângulo entre r e t é igual a do menor ângulo entre s e u . Definição (Distância entre Ponto e Reta) Seja P um ponto e r uma reta. Se Q é um ponto pertencente a r tal que PQ é perpendicular a r , então PQ é a distância entre P e r . Ela pode ser indicada por d(P,r) . Proposição AS retas r e s são paralelas se, e somente se, todos os pontos de r estão à mesma distância da reta s . Definição A bissetriz de um ângulo \angle AOB é uma semirreta OC tal que \angle AOC=\angle OCB . Proposição A bissetriz de \angle AOB é o conjunto dos pontos equidistantes a OA e OB . Definição A mediatriz de um segmento é uma reta que é perpendicular a ele e passa pelo seu ponto médio. Em alguns lugares, a mediatriz de um segmento AB é representada por m_{AB} . Proposição Para A e B pontos distintos, a mediatriz de AB é o conjunto de todos os pontos equidistantes a A e B . Em outras palavras, um ponto é equidistante de A e B se, e somente se, pertence a mediatriz AB . Projeção Ortogonal de Um Ponto Sobre Uma Reta Sejam P e Q pontos e r tais que Q pertence a r . Se PQ é perpendicular a r , então Q é a projeção ortogonal de P sobre r . Projeção Ortogonal de Um Segmento Sobre Uma Reta Sejam A,P e Q pontos tais que P e Q pertencem a r e AP é perpendicular a r . Então QP é a projeção de AQ sobre r . Bibliografia * BARBOSA, João Lucas Marques. Geometria Euclidiana Plana. 11ª. ed. S.l.: SBM, 2012. 257 p. * LIMA, Elon Lages. Medida e Forma em Geometria. 4ª. ed. S.l.: SBM, 2011. 93 p. Categoria:Matemática Categoria:Geometria